The Game of the Vampire
by Luneannie
Summary: Things for Draco Malfoy, after he had moved to a new town, are as one could expect them to be. But that is only until a vampire shows up and drags him and some of his classmates into a game he has played for centuries. SLASH DMHP
1. Prologue

Summary: Draco Malfoy and his family had just moved to a new town. Things for Draco are as one could expect them to be - new school, new friends, new enemies, new love… But that is only until a vampire shows up and drags him and some of his classmates into a game he has played for centuries. Nonmagic (well there is, but it's different from the books) SLASH DM/HP

Disclaimer: I don't own J. K. Rowling's characters. (sniff) It's not fair…but oh, well I can at least play with them for a little while (evil laugh)

Warning: This will be SLASH people!! That's a story where two guys (at least) go at it! So if you don't like such stuff I advise you to press the back button now. You have been warned. For everyone else, who like this- hope you'll enjoy my story

Warning 2: English isn't my native language and I don't have a beta reader. There probably will be some mistakes, for which I'm sorry.

I won't repeat the Warning and the Disclaimer but they are valid for every chapter.

A/N: This story had been busing around my head for a while now so I decided to try and write it down. This is a short prologue just to see if people like the beginning. Please write me a review to say what you think about it and should I continue. Thank you

Prologue

That was it. Every box had made its way up to his new bedroom. The room had been furnished before they moved in. At first he was disappointed- he wanted to decorate it on his own, but now he found himself thanking his parents for not listening to him. He was exhausted and the only thing he could imagine himself doing was sleeping. The boy slumped on the bed tiredly. Who would have thought that he had so many stuff, all of which really heavy? He stretched and yawned. No, he couldn't sleep just yet. He had to help his brother with his stuff. The teenager stood up and exited his room.

Draco Malfoy was a beautiful sight to behold. His platinum blond hair got just a little below his ears and framed beautifully his face, accentuating its aristocratic features. He had a long, straight nose, high cheekbones and a mouth slightly curved upwards, indicating the usual presence of a smile. But the most astonishing thing was his eyes. Their color changed from liquid silver to steel depending on the way the light fell on them. Everyone who looked in them for too long became entranced by their depth and by the way they penetrated your soul. These stormy eyes had the power to see all the way through to your core. You couldn't lie to them, you couldn't hide from them. Draco wasn't tall, something he considered a nuisance since it gave the opportunity to others to look down at him. His body was slim, lithe and very pale. The color of his skin was something other that the boy didn't like about himself. He hadn't thought about it actually until one of his boyfriends told him that he looked almost fragile under the moonlight. And fragile was definitely not the look Draco was going for. And after having the nerve to tell him, that he wanted to protect him, after seeing him so vulnerable, said boyfriend was kindly asked to leave- the bedroom, the house and Draco's life. He could protect himself quiet fine, thank you very much. He didn't need some self-centered, hormonal teen to offer his questionable protection. And if he actually needed help his big brother was always there for him. Zane had never let him down- not even once. At first when they were smaller he used to pick on him like every big brother does. But once, when Draco was 6 years old, there was this boy who made fun of the color of his hair. Then Draco was almost white blond and the kid was saying that he was an old man and he was going to die soon. The blonde boy started crying. Luckily Zane (8 years old at the time) was on the playground too and had heard everything. How could this kid talk to his little brother like that? Telling him he'll die? He went there and pushed the bully to the ground.

"Stay away from my brother or you'll be the one to die!"

Zane then hugged Draco, calmed him down and led him home. Since than he had never picked on him again, but rather took it upon himself to look after his brother and to protect him. Draco was ever grateful for that. He in turn loved his brother immensely and was also ready to do anything for him.

Draco went outside where his father and brother were taking the last stuff out of the car. Zane smiled at him.

"I thought you'll be sleeping already. You said you were tired."

"I am, but I was sure that you'll need some help with carrying your stuff to your room. And seeing that you helped with mine, I decided to return the favor."

"Thanks little brother." The taller blond ruffled Draco's hair.

Their father took out the last trunk and declared.

"That's the last one, boys. At least for now. Tomorrow your mother will bring the rest of it with the other car."

Draco took one of the boxes from the ground and followed his father inside the house.

"Are you starting work tomorrow?"

Lucius nodded.

"You and Zane will have to help your mother unpack and put in order everything…after you come back from school, of course. You haven't forgotten that it's your first day tomorrow, right?"

Draco groaned.

"How could I forget?"

Zane entered carrying the last stuff from the outside. He dropped them on the floor of the living room.

"Aren't you going to miss working in the other firm? After all Avereen is a lot smaller and you probably won't get so many cases. Isn't that the hell for a lawyer? Not having at least three urgent cases to work on?" Zane slightly punched his father on the shoulder and laughed playfully.

"Actually you may be surprised how many businessmen had escaped from the noise of the city, living in the countryside, traveling every morning to their offices in London. And where there are businessmen, there is always need for lawyers. Now get your stuff to your new room and you both go to sleep. It's been a long day."

Draco and Zane grabbed a couple of the boxes and hurried up the stairs. Zane's room was the first one to the left- just across from Draco's. Some of the older one's stuff was already carried over.

--

"That's it." Declared Zane and placed the big cardboard box containing his stereo on the floor, next to the rest of them.

"Why do I have the feeling that I have much more stuff than you do?" Draco was staring at the small pile.

"Because you do. Only your clothes are in three trunks. And you read much more so you have more books than me. Not to mention all your art stuff."

Draco pouted.

"Do you want to say that I am a book worm and a ponce?"

Zane laughed and ruffled his brother's hair once more.

"That wasn't an insult you know. It's good that you are cultured. If you weren't mom would have pestered me to read more and that's something I wouldn't appreciate much. And you are gay- it's only natural that you are a ponce."

"Thank you very much."

"But don't worry; a lot of my stuff are in mom's car. You don't have _that_ much more."

"Oh, yes your guitar cases are with her. I forgot." Draco yawned.

"You are tired. Go to sleep." Zane instructed and ushered his brother to his room. "Good night!"

Draco closed the door behind him. He looked around his room. Till now he had only glanced around not really paying attention. After a while he decided that he liked it. His bed was in the center. To the left there was a door, which he found out to be leading to the bathroom. He had his own personal bathtub and shower. From the bathroom another door led to a walk in closet. With satisfaction the boy noted that it was big enough to fit all his clothes and to still have place for new once. His desk was across from the door to the bathroom, next to a giant window from where you could see the back yard. He had two bookshelves next to it. The room was painted in a very light green color, which gave it the sense of coolness and made it look more spacious. To the right of the bed there was a spiral staircase. It led to an attic just perfect for a studio. There was an enormous skylight, which would ensure more than enough natural light for a painter to work. Draco sighed with contentment. It was perfect. That was the studio from his dreams. There were a couple of cabinets for his materials and even a sink with running water. He immediately brought his two tripods and his canvases up here. His paints and brushes would arrive tomorrow with his mother. After the blond finished admiring his studio he went back to his bedroom. He took a shower and went to bed. Tomorrow the summer vacation ended. _First day of school, eh? Well maybe it won't be so bad._

TBC

Avereen is a town a created. You have to travel approximately 1 hour by car from London to reach it.

Zane Malfoy- I know that Draco doesn't have a big brother in the books. But I decided to give him one. Actually Zane decided that he should be created and refused to get out of my head until I promised to put him in the story. That's how Zane Malfoy was born

Review me…please?


	2. Chapter 1: Cool kids and geeks Part I

A/N: Hey guys That was a pretty fast update, neh? I'll try to keep it up like this, but I can't promise. Alas, school isn't over yet so I have to study too (sniff)

**depointedulac****: **Thank you for being my first reviewer. You get a cookie and a hug. :) Zane was really touched when he read the comment, by the way. He also sends a hug.

**iridescentcloud****: **When I reread the chapter (unfortunately after I posted it) I found so many mistakes! Well I'll correct them asap. But I'm really glad that you didn't have any problem with that.

**Windseeker2305****: **Thank you! Hope you'll like the new chapter

Enjoy!

Chapter one: Cool kids and geeks Part I

The next morning Draco was woken up by his brother's shout.

"Wake up little brother! If you don't hurry up we're gonna be late!"

Draco definitely wasn't a morning person. He got out of bed groggily. After a cold shower he was beginning to wake up, but he would be inadequate before he drank his morning coffee.

In the kitchen, his brother greeted him with a smile.

_How can he be so cheerful in the morning? It's definitely not something th__at runs in the family._

"Morning, little brother. Dad left us a note and some money. He says that he'll drop by the school counselor's office to deal with the paper work before he goes to work. The only thing we'll have to do is find our new classes. Mom we'll be arriving at around 10 o'clock so we won't be home. Also Sev and Vince will have dinner with us."

"Hmmm."

"Ok…we need to find you some coffee. Let's hope there is a coffee shop on the way to school."

The brothers took a note book each, placed it in their backpacks and left. They were lucky enough to find a small coffee shop and by the time they arrived in school Draco was lively again. By the door there was a list with this year's forms and the students in them. Zane and Draco found easily their names. They were respectively in 12c and 11b. Draco was now sixteen and had to be in 10th grade, but he had started a year earlier. There was another note which said that before the actual classes start their form will have an explanatory class, where they'll meet the class teacher and receive their programs ad some additional information about the school year. Draco found his room's number and bid Zane goodbye, promising to meet him in the cafeteria during lunch break.

After wondering for a while and entering classrooms, that weren't the one he was supposed to be in, Draco finally found room 37. It seemed that he was the last one to arrive. There was only one free place left- next to a girl with bushy brown hair, hidden behind a large text book.

"Excuse me…" The girl lifted her head to look at him. "Can I sit here?"

"Well, of course." She smiled at the blond boy. When Draco sat down next to her she offered her hand and introduced herself. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. You are a new student, am I correct?

Draco took the offered hand and nodded.

"Yes, I'm new. My family and I just moved here from London. The name's Draco, Draco Malfoy.

"Nice to meet you Draco. Welcome to Avereen and to Avereen High."

She was just going to ask him something when the class teacher arrived. He was tall, hook-nosed, with shoulder length black hair and dark, cold eyes. Draco recognized him immediately- Severus Snape, his father's best friend and his and his brother's godfather. The blond knew that Sev worked as a science teacher here, but didn't expect him to be his class teacher.

"I've worked with some of you last year, but for those who don't know me- I'm Professor Severus Snape and I will not only be responsible for your class, but I'll also be teaching you science. We have a transfer student in our class. Draco Malfoy, please stand up so that everyone can see you."

Draco stood up and nodded to his classmates.

"Thank you, you may sit down. You can get your programs from my desk after we are finished. The information about any extracurricular activity will be listed on the information board next to the front door. Every other Monday we'll have such a class meeting. It will be for 15 minutes, after school in this room. You are dismissed."

Draco went to greet his godfather.

"Hey, Sev. Didn't expect you to be my class teacher."

"Hello Draco. I wasn't aware that you'll be in my class either. I received the list with the students in my class just half an hour ago. How are you? How was the trip yesterday?"

"It was ok. But with all the luggage and everything we were all pretty beat up last night.You and Vince we'll drop by for dinner?"

"Yes, that's true."

"Cool. Then I'll see you tonight."

Draco waved him goodbye, picked up his program and left. Outside he saw Hermione, waiting for him.

"Hey, Draco. What took you so long?"

"Thanks for waiting. I had to say "hi" to my godfather."

"Professor Snape's your godfather?"

Draco nodded.

"You must be happy to see him then."

"Yes. I haven't seen him for a couple of months. But I must admit, I was surprised that he'll be my teacher."

"I think we are really lucky that he took our class. He's the best science teacher in the school. Want to come to the cafeteria with me? I'll introduce you to my friends."

"Yeah, sounds great."

--

The cafeteria was bustling with people, but Hermione found the table, her friends were occupying, quickly.

"Everyone, that's Draco Malfoy. He just moved here from London."

Draco smiled and nodded to them.

"So, Draco…from the left to the right these are: Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Neville and Luna. Dean and Seamus are from our class. The other three are from 11c.

"Nice to meet you guys."

"Hey, Draco, come sit next to me and Seamus." The girl with waist long, brown hair, named Lavender offered.

He went to sit next to her and Hermione sat between Neville and Luna.

"So you are from London, eh, mate?" the black-skinned boy Dean asked. "Do you like football? I'm a big fan of West Ham United."

"I'm not a big sports fan actually."

"You don't like football! What a shame. I could introduce you to some of the game rules for starters. I'm sure you'll love it after we are finished."

"Say 'no', Draco or he'll never leave you alone." The sandy haired Seamus laughed at his friend's hurt expression after his comment. "Dean here is the biggest football fan that you'll ever find. He can talk on for hours about the game."

"Well, of course! This is the greatest sport ever invented!"

"You see?" Seamus whispered to Draco.

"I heard that." Dean mock glared at his friend and than laughed. "But it's true- I'm crazy about the game."

"Do you play in the school team?" Draco asked intrigued.

At that the two other boys' faces darkened. Hermione was the one to answer.

"He couldn't, even if he wished to."

"Why's that?"

"The spots on the team are reserved for the popular once. And we are not one of them."

"That's stupid!" Draco exclaimed. "What do you mean reserved for the popular once? Shouldn't everyone who's good and wishes to play be part of the team?"

"Theoretically it should." Lavender answered. "But things just don't work that way. You are not even admitted to the try outs if you are not one of the "cool kids". It's the same with the basketball team and the cheerleading squad."

"Lavender mentions the cheerleading squad because that's her raw spot. Last year she tried out, but they told her she wasn't good enough. And she is the winner of two regional cheerleading contests for individual performance." Neville informed him.

"Just because I don't go around kissing Pansy's ass and haven't slept with one of the guys from the football team." The girl huffed indignantly.

"Pansy?"

"She is the captain of the cheerleading squad."

"And is it that tough getting into the art club?"

Hermione laughed.

"Oh, no. The art club, the science club, the chess club- these are the club for "geeks", or so the "popular" once think.

"Well then… glad that I'm a geek." Draco smirked.

"You like art then, Draco?" Luna, who had stayed silent till now asked.

"Yes, I like painting."

"Do you like nature? Do you have a pet?" The blonde girl asked.

"Yes, I do like nature and I have a dog."

"You are an elf then." Luna declared proudly.

"An elf?" Draco asked surprised. "And why is that?"

"Because you love art and nature, you are close to a being that isn't human and you are incredibly handsome."

"Thanks for the compliment, but…I still don't understand."

Lavender patted him on the back.

"At first I didn't understand either. I transferred last year and the first time I talked to Luna she told me that I'm a pixy because I love mischief, wear a pink T-shirt and can dance. After I got to know her better I understood- a little bit. She is a big fantasy fan. Every mythical creature is well known to her. She's into magic and this kind of stuff."

"That's pretty cool. I like fantasy too. Have you read "The chronicles of Amber"?"

"I have, but it's not a typical fantasy." Luna, who looked a little bit sleepy and not all there till that moment, was now sitting on the edge of her chair, with a gleam in her eyes, happy to find someone with whom she could discuss her favorite topic. "It's great but I prefer "The Wheel of Time"."

"Oh, that's great too, even though a bit too long. I personally…"

"I think we lost him." Seamus declared with a laugh.

"And I think that Luna found herself a new friend." Lavender smiled.

Draco's enthusiastic discussion with Luna was interrupted by the school bell, indicating that another class was about to start in 15 minutes. Lavender, Neville and Luna hurriedly left, explaining that they have Sport and need time to change. The others left the cafeteria too and headed to their next class. Draco glanced at his program.

"Oh, great! We have literature!"

Dean and Seamus stared at him with utter disbelief.

"Don't tell us you actually enjoy literature!" Dean exclaimed.

"I do. It's one of my favorite subjects."

"Mine too!" Hermione smiled at him with approval. "There aren't many boys who like it, unfortunately. At least these two don't. Glad to find someone who appreciated the value of literature."

"Hermione "appreciates the value" of all of the school subjects. I don't think that there is one, which she doesn't like." Seamus declared theatrically.

"Actually I don't "appreciate the value" of Sport."

"And that's her biggest flaw." Dean explained. "Yours too, by the way" The boy punched playfully Draco's shoulder and smiled good-naturedly. "But not to worry my friend, I'll fix that for you."

Draco laughed.

"I'll be forever grateful."

"We lost him again- this time to Dean." Seamus let out a forced sigh.

"Don't tell me, Seamus, you are in the Drama club." The blonde smirked.

"He is not in the Drama club, he is THE Drama Queen." Dean threw his arm around the shorter boy's shoulders.

Seamus glared halfheartedly at him, but other than that ignored him completely.

"Yes, I am, if I dare say so myself, a really good actor."

"And really modest I see." Draco winked at the sandy haired boy.

"You got that one right." Hermione laughed and pushed the door to their literature classroom opened. They were the first once to arrive. Draco found that to be a rather nice circumstance. Like that he could sit at his favorite place. He made his way to the second bank on the raw closest to the window and dropped his backpack on the flour next to it.

"Come here guys!" The blond called to his friends.

The others came to him cautiously.

"If I were you I wouldn't sit there, mate." Seamus warned him.

"And why is that?"

"The place next to the window, next to which you, oh, so ungracefully dropped your backpack, belongs to Harry Potter?"

"Belongs to whom?"

"To Harry Potter." Hermione explained. "He's the captain of the football team and you might consider him the most popular boy in the school."

"Oh, the popular guys again. They have you really scared of them. Well, I personally don't see his name written on the chair or on the desk, indicating that the place is his property, so I'm going to sit here."

Draco sat gracefully on the chair next to the window and took out his notebook and a pen. Dean, Seamus and Hermione looked at each other for a moment and then sat down- Hermione next to the blond and the boys on the desk behind them. They weren't going to leave their newfound friend to face the infamous Harry Potter and his hound of friends and admirers alone.

Just when Hermione placed her own notebook on the desk the bell ran again. The class was going to start in a minute. The door burst open and a very loud group of boys and girls entered.

"Did you see him sniveling? He was so pathetic! I thought he was going to cry for his mummy!" A red haired boy was just saying, a cruel smile on his face. The others laughed.

The gang didn't seem to notice they weren't alone in the room. That is until they made their way to their "turf"- or their favorite places as we might call it. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Draco and his friends- the first staring at them indifferently, the rest: cautiously, sitting on their seats.

"What are you doing here commoners? These are our seats." Spat the redhead, who had talked.

"As I explained earlier to my friends, there is no name written on the chairs we're sitting on, indicating them as someone's property." Draco's voice was cool and calm. "And what title do you hold to dare call me commoner." His voice had a slightly dangerous edge now.

His friends and the redhead gaped at him in disbelieve. The first were surprised how suddenly the smiling boy transformed into a sophisticated and aristocratic man. The latter was never addressed in such manner before, by someone he considered under his class so he needed some time to gather his senses. After he did he shouted, red-faced.

"How dare you, you little prat!" The furious boy spluttered. "You…you…"

"Seeing what a good way you have with words, I start to doubt the height of your intellectual level. So I really don't think you have the right to call _me_ a prat." Draco's eyes had turned into silver icicles.

There was once more a stunned silence. Suddenly a loud, clear laughter broke the tension. From the center of the group, to stand before Draco, came a tall boy with sun kissed skin. He had dark black hair and lively, sparkling, emerald green eyes. His broad shoulders and well toned body indicated that he was practicing some kind of sport.

"This one knows his worth, Ron. I'll talk with him."

The redhead- Ron, took a step back.

"Please excuse my friend's rudeness. It's still too early for him. My name is Harry Potter." The brunet extended his hand. Draco took it, but his eyes remained as cold as before.

"Draco Malfoy." He introduced himself.

"Yes, the new student. Maybe you don't know how things work here, but…"

"Oh, I already know pretty well. You are the popular guys. We are the geeks, a.k.a. the not so popular. You say jump and we jump. Well, sorry…" He didn't seem sorry at all. "But I won't play by the rules. Your place here, also happens to be my favorite place. And seeing that you weren't here to occupy it when I entered it belongs to me by the laws of nature."

"The laws of nature?" Harry asked with interest. This new student amused him immensely.

"The first one wins."

Harry laughed again.

"I like you. You can have my seat for this class. Your friends might keep theirs too."

"Oh, thank you, gracious lord." Draco mock bowed his head.

Harry smiled at him and retreated with his gang to the other end of the room.

All that happened for only two minutes. The other students have entered, but stayed silent throughout the whole exchange. This was a first! Someone to directly oppose the one considered the "Prince of the school" even by the older students, was unheard of. Draco- the one, who was the reason behind the commotion, looked the most unaffected. He just smiled at his shell-shocked friends and looked absently out of the window.

--

The Professor entered with a three minutes delay. Draco averted his eyes from the bird singing at a nearby tree to look at the teacher. She was a tall severe-looking woman. Her black hair had a few white strands and was drawn into a tight bun. She was looking intently at her students from behind her square spectacles.

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall and I'll be teaching you literature. Some of you know my style of working, but I'll warn the others, who don't know me. When you are in my class I want nothing less than your full and undivided attention. I understand that literature may not be your favorite subject, but you'll learn some valuable lessons from the pages of the books we'll read here."

The class continued with the Professor explaining which authors were they going to cover this year and how were they going to work. Draco was impressed. His last teacher didn't really seem to care what were his students doing if they didn't disturb him while he was talking on the phone throughout the whole class. McGonagall was not only serious about her work, but she struck him as a person, who knew her stuff.

When the bell rang the four friends exited the classroom and headed out for a bit of fresh air. Seamus was yawning.

"That was the most boring class ever." He grumbled.

"Tell me about it. My head hurts." Dean agreed.

"Oh, come on, guys. I think the class was refreshing." Hermione smiled happily.

Dean and Seamus stared at her in a dumbfounded manner.

"Refreshing? I really don't thing that's the right word to describe it Mione."

The girl huffed but didn't push the matter. She knew that the two were a lost cause. Draco stretched and looked at the clouds. He stayed for a while like this, gazing at the changing patterns in the sky. Seamus brought him down to Earth.

"Hey, dreamer-boy, get back here."

Draco looked questioningly at him.

"Hermione here, tells us that Professor Snape is you godfather. Is that true?"

"Yes, it is."

"Cool! So you can convince him to let us leave earlier today."

"We have science?" Draco hadn't checked the program.

"Yes, just now, before lunch break."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Seamus but my godfather isn't inclined to listening to me. He's more of the ordering around type."

"Is he now?" Dean smirked.

The four made their way to the second building, where the lab was located. From across the yard intent blue eyes followed the new blond student.

TBC

A/N: "The Chronicles of Amber" by Roger Zelazny and "The Wheel of Time" by Robert Jordan are one of my favorite fantasy books so I decided to mention them.

Hope to hear your opinion guys. Advice and constructive criticism is also welcomed.

Warning: Forgot to tell you something important. I won't rush the story. I won't it to build up slowly. I think that it'll be more interesting and it'll make more sense like that.


	3. Chapter 2: Cool kids and geeks Part II

Chapter two: Cool kids and geeks Part II

Hello guys! I'm back with another chapter Hope you'll like it :P

**depointedulac****: **Hey! Glad you loved the cookie. Me loves cookies also! Me eating cookies right now…here you can have one for being the first reviewr to the first chapter: D And as for Zane…he'll explain. Zane: Hello from me too. I'm not playing hard to get and I most definitely am not shy! I just got one of those inspiration moments when I just had to write down the notes for my new song…and Himechi (that's how I call luneannie) was all about "I can't wait for you! I must post…blah, blah", so I told her to go ahead and just tell you that I send a hug. But today I'm here so I can give it to you myself (hugs). Well that's it…tata for now!

**Windseeker2305:** Wow! Thanks! I haven't read a fiction like that either so let's hope I'm the first and there is no one mad at me for stealing his idea 

**The-Animediva:** That was one really long and wonderful review, so…thank you, thank you, thank you! You receive a cookie and a hug  I personally like Luna's strage character and her interaction with Draco…it just came to me  As for the eyes and who they belong to…we'll just have to see if you guessed right. But it won't happen in this chapter. I just felt I had to stop it where I did. But next chapter we'll see who's the blue-eyed stalker. Promis ;)

**jenlov3:** Here's more 

Enjoy!

Chapter two: Cool kids and geeks Part II

Draco and his new friends barely made it in time for their science class. When they entered all the other students were already there. This included Harry Potter and his friends. They had taken their usual places next to the windows. When the four entered Harry tried to make eye contact with Draco, expecting another confrontation. But there was none- the blond just ignored him, sitting on a desk in the front row. Hermione had just taken the place next to him when Professor Snape entered. He looked briefly around, then turned his back to the class and started to write on the board.

Throughout the whole class the students were writing down what the Professor either wrote or dictated. 5 minutes before the end of the period he stopped and took out a piece of paper from his desk.

"Your first mark will be on a project you'll do with a lab partner. Starting from next Monday for fifteen minutes at the beginning of each class a pair will present what they have done. The others will have to pay attention because the information from these projects will be present on your first test. Here is the list with all the points your presentation will have to cover." The Professor paused for a while to hand out sheets of paper with his instructions on them. He then returned to the front of the classroom and continued. The pairs and their respective assignments will be as follows: next week, Hermione Granger and Parvati Patil: alkali; Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy: amino acids; Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan: oxides…."

--

Draco waved his godfather goodbye and exited the classroom. It was lunch break now so the four friends headed towards the cafeteria.

"You have my condolences guys." Seamus looked with a pitting smile at Draco and Hermione.

"For what?" The boy asked.

"You have to work with Potter, and Mione is stuck with Patil- one of his friends. You are doomed."

Hermione shook her head.

"I don't plan on doing anything with Patil. I'm not going to put up with her childish behavior. I'll work on my own and she can do whatever she likes."

"Sorry, Hermione, but you are the one who's acting childish. Your schoolwork has nothing to do with your opinion for your project partner. You are the one who's going to get a bad grade, because if you keep up with this attitude you're going to fail with the assignment. If you have a partner you have to work with him." Draco told the girl.

"That was one hell of a lecture." Dean laughed.

"I have to admit that maybe you are right." Hermione acknowledged. "I…overreacted a little bit. Are you always so downright, Draco?"

"Only when I'm absolutely certain that I'm right." The blond smiled.

"And he thinks he is right all the time."

They have arrived to the cafeteria where Zane and two identical looking, red haired boys were just entering. The older brother had overheard the conversation and decided that he wanted to tease Draco. There was an obvious result. The boy pouted and huffed indignantly.

"Thank you very much, Zane."

However his irritation didn't last for too long and he introduced his brother to his new friends.

"Hermione, Dean, Seamus…" Draco said pointing at each of them. "This is my big brother, Zane. Zane, these three are my new friends. There are three others, but you'll meet them in the cafeteria."

Zane shook hands with the younger students and turned to the two twins beside him.

"These are Fred and George Weasley." He introduced them to Draco. "Don't ask…I have no idea who's who."

"So this is…"

"…the little brother?

The twins threw an arm each around Draco's shoulder.

"We too have one of you, pests." The one to the left declared.

"Our little brother had started a year earlier…"

"…just like you. And he is in your class."

"Ron Weasley." Dean muttered behind them.

The twins and Draco turned around.

"The one with whom I talked earlier?"

Seamus laughed.

"If you call that talking, then yes."

"You'll have to explain to us, but let's enter first. I really want to be seated while I eat and if we take a little longer standing in the hall like that, it won't be possible."

The others nodded and followed Zane.

--

Once inside Hermione indicated the table in the farthest corner and explained to the three older boys.

"Our friends have saved us a table."

Zane grinned with satisfaction and motioned her to lead the lay.

Neville was sitting between Lavender and Luna and the girls were whispering something to him. Draco was just going to introduce his brother and the twins when he noticed the hands of the girls patting Neville's back and Lavender's encouraging smile and he heard Neville sniffing quietly. The blond frowned, worried for the round-faced boy and went to stand beside him.

"What's going on? Are you all right, Neville?"

After his questions the others, still standing around the table, discussing loudly what to get for lunch, seemed to notice that something wasn't right and quieted down. Neville looked up at the sound of Draco's voice. He wasn't crying, but his tear-stained face indicated that he had been, just a while ago. Concern crossed Draco's beautiful face. He hated to see people cry.

Lavender saw that Neville wouldn't answer, so she sighed and started to explain what had happened.

"You know Harry Potter?" Draco nodded. "Well, he and his cronies just love to pick up on Neville. And they didn't have the chance for a while, seeing that it was the summer holiday, so they decided to triple the dose of insults and bullying for today. They came before Sports and we decided that that was it."

Draco suddenly remembered what were Potter's friends talking about when they entered Literature, what this Weasley kid was saying then.

"_Did you see him sniveling? He was so pathetic! I thought he was going to cry for his mummy!"_

Draco was beginning to get angry. _This popular kids again! And how pathetic! A group of at least 5 picking on only one boy! And then making fun of him behind his back! Cowards!_

But Lavender hadn't finished just yet.

"We were mistaken. They came back before our History class. Luna and I weren't there. Neville didn't come to class so we went to search for him. When we found him they were already gone. Neville told us what happened and, oh…the things that they have said…" The girl suddenly stopped and looked at Neville, as if asking for permission to continue.

The miserable boy looked up questioningly at the three older boys he didn't know.

"It's ok, Nev. These are my brother Zane and his two friends Fred and George." Draco reassured him.

Neville nodded and started to talk himself.

"It's ok. It's not a secret anyway. My parents are deceased. They died in a car crash year's ago. I live with my grandmother now."

"Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry!" The other boy exclaimed.

Nevile shook his head.

"It's ok…I…I don't remember them much. When…_they_ came before History Ron Weasley was furious about something, so he decided to take it out on me. He started to insult my parents and my grandmother. Told me that…told me that…" The boy's voice trembled and tears filled his eyes again. "…that my p-p-parents must hate me…if they don't won't to live with me. And that i-i-it was only n-n-natural. If he were them he wouldn't want to live with me either. And I-I-I know it isn't true, but still…" Neville couldn't continue any more.

Hermione who was listening with her hands covering her mouth ran to Neville's chair, fell on her knees and hugged the crying boy tightly. Draco saw tears streaming from her eyes as well. The blond was furious. He clenched and unclenched his fists trying to calm himself down a little bit, but without success. He knew why Ron Weasley was angry. He had just left Literature and he decided to heal his wounded pride by humiliating someone else. What a cowardice prick! He locked eyes with his brother sending him a look that clearly stated "Stay here." and strode away from the table. He quickly spotted the people he was searching for sitting on a table not far away, laughing. From where Draco was standing he could clearly see Weasley twisting his face, miming someone crying dramatically. If Malfoy had had any intention to sort this out in a peaceful, civilized manner, they all vanished instantly. He stormed to the table, caught the Weasel by the collar of his shirt and pulled him upright. The red-head was taller then Draco, but he visibly flinched and became smaller under the blond's hard gaze. The other boys, who have toughed that Draco wanted to fight, jumped from their seats, ready to help their friend. The girls (thinking the same) started to scream. This caught the attention of everyone in the cafeteria and all the conversations were put at hold for a while, so that the students could give their undivided attention to what was going to happen. So when Draco's started to talk his quiet voice was heard all around the room.

"You are a coward, Weasley." Ron who had expected a hit or a shout at least, was surprised at the quietness of Draco's voice. "You hide behind your little group and your little friends, because you are afraid that you won't be noticed without them, that you'll suddenly become nothing- like the once you bully. You put your tail between your legs when you have to deal with someone who isn't afraid enough of you, but you act all strong and mighty before those who are weaker. You go and attack in the safety of your pack, not having enough courage to strike alone. And when your pride is wounded you can't deal with it like a man, but you go and make yourself feel great again by humiliating someone else. You don't even know with what you are playing."

The red haired boy, who had stayed silent until now regained part of his composure after Draco's last words.

"You are the one who doesn't know what he is playing with. And can't Longbottom come here and defend himself? What are you his bodyguard?" Ron smirked. "Or maybe you are his adoptive mom. His own mother hates him so much that you felt sorry for him and decided to take her place." At these words Weasley looked at his friends for approval and laughed.

"Shut up." Draco didn't shout. His voice was actually barely audible, but those who heard it shivered slightly. It was cold, warning and promised danger. It was freezing your blood like poison. The red-head gulped. "Just shut up. Neville's parents are dead."

Ron had expected anything, but that. He wasn't the jerk he was playing out to be. He didn't know about Longbottom's parents. If he knew he would have never said what he did. He suddenly realized the extent of the damage his cruel jokes have caused.

Draco's stormy grey eyes were staring intently at Ron's face, where guilt have spread to cover the initial shock. Draco didn't know how the red-head would react and was glad to find out that maybe the boy wasn't the jerk he thought him to be. Ron looked really distressed and worried. This didn't excuse his previous behavior, but at least he looked like he realized what he have done and was sorry. The blonde's assumption was soon enough proven right.

"I'm sorry." Ron Weasley whispered. He sounded sincere.

When all the other occupants of the cafeteria, who had been listening till now, saw that there wasn't going to be any fight lost interest and returned to their own business. Draco didn't notice. He just nodded to the red-head.

"I'm glad. You should be." There wasn't any encouragement in his words, but his voice wasn't cold anymore either.

"I'll come to apologize to Longbottom too. I mean if that's all right?"

Draco nodded again.

"Come."

He was just going to walk away from the table when he changed his mind and turned to Harry.

"You are not only their friend…" he indicated the other's around Potter to show who he meant under 'their'. "…but also the one they look up to, their leader. But you stay silent at the side when things like that happen. It's unworthy of you."

After finishing his little speech the blond turned his back to the shocked group and made his way to his friends.

--

Draco arrived at the table where his friends were waiting for him with Ron at tow. Weasley hung down his head in shame and stepped in front of Neville. The dark haired boy was gapping at him. Ron took a deep breath and started to talk.

"I had no idea about your parents. I'm truly sorry. I'll never…I'll never make fun of you again. I promise. And maybe you won't believe me, but I'll say it again nevertheless- I'm sorry."

Neville continued to stare in shock. Ron nodded and started to leave when Longbottom started to talk.

"Wait!"

The red-head stopped and looked back.

"You sounded sincere." It sounded more like a statement than a question, but nevertheless Ron nodded again. "Then…apology accepted."

Weasley smiled.

"Thank you. You didn't have to."

"I know. But I wanted to. If you are truly sorry it's ok."

Silence…than a loud creak of a chair being pushed. Fred and George had stood up simultaneously.

"Well, before this turns more into a drama…"

"…than it already is..."

"…we'll deprive you of our little brother's attention."

"We have to give him a piece of advice."

The twins dragged Ron outside. When they were out of sight Draco took the place before Neville, which Ron had vacated.

"I'm sorry too, Nev."

Neville looked with surprise at his friend.

"What for?"

"I told him about your parents. I shouldn't have and I'm sorry. Now everyone knows."

To the blonde's surprise the other boy laughed.

"God, Draco, it's most definitely ok! I told you- that wasn't a secret" Draco looked doubtful so Neville decided to repeat himself. "Really! It's ok."

The blond nodded, but instead of sitting down he asked to be excused and left the table and the cafeteria. Fred and George had decided to give Ron their "piece of advice" some other place so the hallway was empty. Draco was grateful for the lucky circumstance. He was just going to slump down the nearest wall when his brother exited the cafeteria, concern on his face.

--

Harry could have sworn that when Draco was turning to leave the table he saw a shimmer in the blond boy's eyes. _What the fuck?_ His friends were still assimilating what had just transpired. They were still standing, after jumping to protect Ron. He hadn't stood up then- just sat and watched what was going to happen. Was he pathetic? That thought was quickly banished from his mind. He watched when Ron apologized, when his twin brothers took him away and when a couple of minutes later Draco stormed away too. Another blond, but with hair to his shoulders, taller and older looking followed him close by. What was going on? His friends had just sat down and started to throw random comments about the scene that had played out a while ago. This was boring and he had nothing to do for 15 more minutes until the next class started (not to mention that he was curious), so he followed the two blonds. He was just going to run into the hallway with all intentions to find out where the two had disappeared, when he saw the objects of his stalking just outside the door, leaning on the opposite wall, talking quietly. Harry stopped and stood behind the opened door from where he could see and hear everything. The taller had placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and was just asking what was going on.

"Why are you so upset, little brother? You should be proud. You did great there- standing up for your friend and all…"

_Ah…so they are brothers__. Thought that much. They're so alike.. _

"That's just it, Zane. I didn't do great. Not at all." The younger boy sounded quiet upset about something. Harry couldn't understand about what, although. It seems the big brother couldn't either.

"What do you mean?"

"It wasn't my place to meddle. Not to mention that I was pathetic doing it."

_What the fuck?_

"Pathetic? What do you mean little brother? Are we talking about the same thing here, 'cause what I saw was you giving a piece of your mind to those little fuckers there. And there was nothing pathetic about it!"

"But there was!" Draco raised his voice a little but then stopped and started anew, this time quieter. "I gave Neville's secret away. I was just getting so frustrated with what Ron was saying that…it just slipped out. I couldn't control my emotions, and I couldn't even win such a measly battle on my own- I had to use someone else's secret to pull it through!"

"You are being stupid! That boy…Neville was bullied. He was picked on pretty badly and you stood up for him all by yourself. You went there alone, to a table full of people you don't know, who won't appreciate you being there criticizing one of their own and you spoke your mind- honestly, without holding back, like you always do. And you did control your emotions! If that was me, I would have hit the bloody brat. And as the boy told you, this about his parents _wasn't a secret_! You won the battle little brother- on your own. Do you think that Weasley would have come to apologize if it wasn't for your harsh words accompanying the "secret"? If you are wondering- he wouldn't have. And you are a hell of a lot pathetic _now_, staying in a hallway, feeling sorry for yourself" At the last words Zane smirked and ruffled Draco's hair lovingly.

Throughout the whole lecture the shorter blond have stayed silent, but at the last words of his brother he laughed weakly. Zane wiped away the tears threatening to fall from Draco's eyes and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, bro" The younger one murmured.

"It's quiet fine. Now…care to join me for a walk. I'm not all that hungry anyways."

Harry looked intently at the backs of the retreating blonds. He went in the hallway and pushed his hands deep into his jeans' pockets. Draco was not only brave and able to speak up his mind freely, but he was also pretty emotional and with high morals. That was a rather odd and intriguing combination. This new student was getting more and more interesting by the minute. This school year was going to be anything, but boring.

Harry didn't have any idea how right he was and how much he was going to miss "boring" in a couple of weeks.

TBC

I'm not quiet sure that the last bit is ok…so tell me what you think about it 

Thanks to all those kind people who reviewed. And…Hey You! Don't hide there, I can see you. You haven't reviewed me yet. Come ooon…pwease? I'll give you a cookie 


	4. Chapter 3: The end

Wow! That is one long chapie! Just to warn you guys from now on you'll have to wait a little longer for update. That's because important things are coming up in the plot and I'll take my time to write them in the best way possible.

**jenlov3:** Thank you! (Bows down) And you receive a cookie and a hug for being the first one to review the chapie ;)

**kriddle722:** Your question will be answered in this chapter  Wow! Thanks for pointing out my mistake. It's in tow, of course :D I'll fix it right away. You get a cookie and a hug also!

Enjoy!

Chapter three: The end of a very tiring first day

Everything for Draco changed 2 years ago. He was only 14 then, discovered just a while ago that he preferred boys to girls. He had immediately told his brother and a couple of weeks later- his parents too. Surprisingly they were all ok with it and life continued as normal as ever. That's when Draco met Blake. Blake was 4 years older and had just transferred into Draco's school. The two met in art class and became really close friends. When Draco found out that Blake was gay too, their friendship deepened even more. And then it happened.

On Blake's 18th birthday he took Draco out, clubbing. For the younger boy that was the best night ever. When they left, Blake offered to escort him home. They left the main street, walking slowly hand in hand, laughing about an older couple who passed them commenting about "that young love". Suddenly something moved in the shadows. From around a near corner came a group of at least 7 people; all carrying bats. Immediately Blake jumped in front of Draco and shouted.

"Run, Draco, run! Call the police."

But the young one couldn't move. He was as if rooted to the spot. The group advanced slowly, laughing at the pathetic efforts of the older boy to protect his friend. They were first going to deal with him and than play with the small one. But Blake wasn't going to wait to be attacked. He jumped forward, punching the one standing closest to him. That was the only thing he was able to do before he was tackled and held down by two of the others. The first hit brought with it the sound of breaking bones and a hysterical scream from Draco's lips. Then came the second, the third…they were falling down like hail. Blake locked eyes with Draco and with trembling, bloodied lips he mouthed:

"Run!"

Then he passed out. The attackers were just heading for the blond when people came running. Only a few seconds have passed from the beginning of the attack and Draco's scream. The bashers however, were able to escape. An ambulance was called and took the two attacked boys to the hospital. Draco wasn't injured at all, but Blake was in critical condition. He was in a coma and after a couple of days he died.

Later the police informed Blake's and Draco's families that they had caught the bashers. It turned out that they were waiting for young gay-men to come out from the clubs nearby so that they could attack them.

Draco blamed himself for what happened. If he hadn't accepted the offer of Blake to accompany him, his friend would still be alive. If he was braver, if he had reacted and had helped Blake, they would both be with injuries in the hospital now, but alive. The blond shut himself up for everyone, including his parents and brother. He stayed locked in his room for days, refusing to eat. Just when his parents were getting desperate and were going to turn to a psychiatrist, Draco came out. He declared that Blake wouldn't want him to be like that (something Zane, who had made a camp before his brother's room, had repeatedly told him). He started to eat and go to school again. He even smiled a couple of months later- for the first time after the attack, and brought joy back to his worried parents. But he was never the same, and continued to blame himself. Gone was the goofy, carefree boy, replaced by a more serious, more grown up Draco. That doesn't mean that a year after that he wasn't happy again, or smiling, or enjoying every moment of his life. He just became more aware of his actions towards others and learned to control his emotions. However, he was never sure of himself again. He was always afraid of a mistake, which could cause someone else his life. And he never changed back to what he used to be.

--

_Present day; Avereen High_

Draco spent the last 10 minutes of lunch break strolling around the yard with Zane, telling him how his day had been so far. Then he ended up asking for direction to the locker rooms and running towards them, so as not to be late for Sports. When he rushed, inside gasping for breath, everyone was already out on the field, except Dean and Seamus who were waiting for him.

"Hurry up mate!" Urged Seamus and threw at him a pair of blue shorts and a white T-shirt. "The teacher gave me these. Hope they'll fit you."

Draco sent him a grateful smile and changed quickly.

The three ran out as soon as Draco was ready. The teacher was already there and looked at them, her disapproval evident.

"You are late boys." She declared, but let it pass only with that. She then turned to the whole class. "This is our first class after the summer holiday so I decided to let you do whatever you please. This will be only this once, mind you, and I'll be nearby, watching you."

She then gave them the key to the storehouse where all the sport equipment was held and left them to their own accord.

Hermione joined the boys and looking stern demanded.

"You were late…why?"

"I got a little lost. Took me a while to find the locker rooms." Draco explained.

"We should exchange phone numbers. In case this happens again you can call one of us."

"Great idea. My phone's still in my jeans' pocket though. I'll just go grab it. And in the meantime I'll change. If we have the time to ourselves I plan to use it on anything, _but_ sport."

Hermione agreed quickly.

"I'll go change too."

Seamus and Dean who wanted to play, but didn't want to be left alone either, decided they'll leave sport for some other time and followed Draco.

A couple of minutes later the friends met up again. After the exchange of phone numbers they headed for the benches. On the field the other boys in the class were playing football. The girls were watching, cheering them on. When Draco and his friends sat down, blue eyes found their way to the blond boy. It was the same stalker who had watched him enter the second school building before Science. Draco didn't seem to notice that he was stared at with such intensity. Dean was keeping his promise and had started to explain to Malfoy the players' positions. He was actually explaining the things that Draco already knew, but the blond left him have his fun.

"Ron Weasley is the goalkeeper. He is in that position in the school team too. There is always just one Goalkeeper per team. The Goalie's job is to defend his team's goal. You can identify him because he wears a different colored shirt or a vest over his shirt. As long as he is in the "Penalty Box" (that's the space around the goal enclosed with a white line) he can use his hands. No other player can do that."

Draco nodded. He watched how Weasley jumped to the left, stopping a ball sent by someone from the other team.

"Do you see the tall brunet standing just a little in front of Weasley? His name is Theodor Nott. He is one of Potter's friends and is also on the team He plays as a Fullback. Fullbacks play closest to their goal. Along with the Goalie, they have the primary job of stopping the opponents from scoring."

Theodor Nott was even taller than Ron with black hair, reaching just a little below his shoulders. He was just asking Weasley something, but they were too far away to be able to hear.

Dean continued his lecture.

"There is a position called "Sweeper". The player in that position plays behind the Fullbacks and acts as an additional layer of defense. In the team this is Cedric Diggory, but he is not here now. He is in his last year, but you must have seen him during lunch on Potter's table. He's as tall as Nott and has short, light-brown hair and hazel eyes. Do you remember?"

"Yes I remember. He was the only one who stayed silent (except Potter, of course), during my conversation with Ron."

"Yeah, that's just like him. His fan girls usually describe him as the "strong and silent" type." At the words 'fan girls' Dean made a face like he had just smelled something disgusting. All of the others laughed.

"And now we come to the most important position- Forwards. They play close to the opponent's goal and are the primary scorers. Your acquaintance Potter is a Center-Forward. "

Draco looked back to the field. The ball had just been passed to Harry, who was making his way around the other players, focused on the goal. It was beautiful to watch. His motions were fluid as liquid and he moved in an incredible synchronization with the ball. He was born to be a player. After a few seconds the ball was in. Draco couldn't tear his eyes away. Yes, he had to admit that he thought Harry was attractive, but now he was just being ridiculous. Bloody hormones! Draco shook his head trying to clear his thoughts while Potter was receiving his friends' congratulations on his goal.

The class was about to finish in approximately 10 minutes, so Malfoy stood up.

"Hermione, we should go talk to Potter and Patil about our science projects. You'll have to start right away and I hate leaving work for the last moment."

The girl stood up too.

"I was going to suggest the exact same thing. Let's go. Seamus, Dean, you coming?"

The other two boys nodded and they all headed down to the field."

The blue-eyed stalker followed them close by.

--

The players were just going to hit the shower. Harry was just waiting for Ron to catch up with him, when he heard someone shouting his name.

"Potter!" From the other side of the field Draco Malfoy was calling him." Can I have a word with you for a moment?"

_I certainly didn't expect that!_

Harry raised a finger, to indicate that he was just going to need a second, and turned towards Ron.

"Malfoy wants to talk to me for something. You can go ahead. I'll be right there, just to see what he wants.

"Oh, no, mate. I'm not leaving you face this one alone. His tongue is too sharp to be pleasant."

"I can take care of myself, Ron." Harry laughed.

"I know, mate. I'll be there for moral support. And of course I'll jump on him if he does something I don't like." Weasley smirked and gave his friend's shoulder a light punch.

In the end Harry was accompanied not only by Ron but by Nott and the Patil twins too. And he saw Pansy, coming up from the other side of the field.

_I didn't see her __on the benches. And doesn't she have Math? _

Draco and his friends were waiting.

"What is it that you want, Malfoy?"

"Oh, good you've brought you groupies with you. Mia, is Parvati Patil among them?"

Hermione nodded.

"Yes. The one next to Nott."

"Cool. I was worried that we'll have to search for her. Potter, we have to arrange when to meet up to work on our science project."

"Didn't know you were so studious. Even so…isn't it a bit too early? We have two weeks until it's due."

"That may be true, but I don't plan leaving everything for the last minute when you can bail and leave me do all the work. So we are meeting tomorrow in my house. It's Mairin Street, number 12. You can come at around 16:30."

"Wow…aren't you bossy." Harry laughed, but there was no malice in his voice. "I don't mind starting a little bit earlier. I'll be there."

When she saw that Draco was done arranging his meeting with his project partner, Hermione stepped forward.

"We'll have to start our project too, Patil. Where do you want to meet?"

Parvati looked critically at the other girl, flipped her long pony-tail on one of her shoulders and started to play with a single strand.

"You definitely can't come to my house… so I suppose I can sacrifice myself and come to your house, as much as I find the idea itself revolting."

Hermione glared at her, but let it pass so that the whole ordeal could be over as soon as possible.

"Fine. You know where I live right?" The other girl nodded, distaste evident on her beautiful face. "You can come at 16 sharp. Don't be late."

Parvati scrunched up her nose, took her sister by the hand and left the field.

Draco and his friends were turning to leave too. _No!_ The blue-eyed stalker was starting to panic. _He can't leave just yet. Not until I've spoken with him._

Suddenly someone jumped on Draco and almost tackled him to the ground. He looked up to see who had attached to his right arm. It was a girl…or more accurately- a walking jock's wet dream- clear blue eyes, waist-long blond hair, flawless skin, perfect body…. She had such stereotypical beauty that it made Draco sick.

"Who is she?" He totally ignored the girl still attached to his hand, turning his questioning gaze to Hermione.

Mia looked with revulsion at the clinging girl and answered through gritted teeth.

"The thing, so shamelessly hugging your arm, is Pansy Parkinson. She's from Lavender's class and should be having Math. I have no clue to why she is here." Draco was surprised at the harshness of Hermione's words. His new friend struck him as a calm, gentle person. _She must really hate that Pansy to talk like that._ He decided to confront Mia about that later.

"I see. Miss Parkinson, I'll ask you gently to remove yourself off of my hand." Draco demanded with his most smooth tone.

"Oh, Drakey, I've already heard all about you. You are so brave, not to mention extremely handsome."

Harry crossed his hands before his chest. Today was his lucky day- another possibility to see the blond in action. He had no clue why Pansy was there, but he didn't mind, as long as he was able to observe this intriguing boy a little bit more.

Draco looked surprised of the compliments and even more of the unceremonious treating he was receiving from a total stranger.

"I don't think that we are acquainted well enough to be on first name bases, not to mention…pet names." The last word rolled out of his mouth in a way it seemed Draco was saying the most disgusting words. His voice suddenly got colder and his eyes hardened.

"Drakey, don't be like that." The girl pouted. She than moved her lips as close to Draco's ear as possible and whisper, just loud enough for all the others to hear too. "Come with me. I'll give you my welcome gift." Pansy pressed her body to Draco's and winked suggestively.

Draco's reaction was most unexpected. His face had an expression of revulsion and he shook the girl off himself. Pansy looked hurt- no one had ever rejected her. Draco sent her another cold glare and declared.

"Sorry, Miss Parkinson, but I don't swing that way."

The blond then stormed away leaving "friends and foe" in utter shock.

Harry couldn't stop grinning. Things were getting even better.

--

When Draco's friends caught up with him at last, he was still angry and indignant and was muttering under his breath.

"Such blatant disrespect for someone else's personal space!"

"Draco! Draco, wait up!" Hermione's shout stopped the blond and he turned around to face the three.

His anger dissipated immediately and he hung his head low.

"I'm sorry, guys. I should have told you in the beginning. That's not the right way to find out something like that. I'll understand if you…don't want to…"

Seamus recognized immediately where this was going, and decided to take the matter into his own hands.

"Wow, Drey I can't imagine I didn't guess right away. And it's said that we are able to smell each other from kilometers. And you are such an obvious bottom…I should have known" The sandy-haired boy laughed and patted Draco's back.

The other boy stared at him dumbly.

"You said 'we'. Does that mean that you too are…"

"I'm as gay as they get." Seamus grinned.

Draco visibly relaxed. _So they won't mind my preferences. Cool! _Draco suddenly realized that Seamus had said something else.

"An obvious bottom? And why is that, if you don't mind me asking."

"Well, the way you are dressed, your hair…it's obvious that you've spent at least an hour in front of the mirror. Not to mention all this "I'm a quiet, shy boy." and then…bam…you humiliate Weasley…bam…you lecture Harry Potter…bam…you reject Pansy. You need someone to control you."

"Aha."

"But don't start flirting with me now. Can't offer you the strong hand you need, 'cause I'm a submissive, little fairy too." Seamus made a little jump, spreading and flapping his hands. He continued like that for a while, until his foot fell into a hole and caused him to have, a little too close for his liking, meeting with the ground.

"That's what you get for trying to fly too high Ikarus" Hermione laughed and helped her friend off the ground.

The group headed towards the entrance of the school just stopping to pick up their things from the locker rooms. The bell had just rung and the front yard was bustling with students, leaving the school. Luckily enough, they were able to find Luna, Lavender, Neville and Zane quickly. The Malfoys were living in the newest neighborhood- just on the opposite direction of the others' homes so they had to separate at the entrance.

--

The six friends were really excited about the first day of school and the new addition to their group. The first thing Seamus did was tell them all about the commotions during Literature and Sports. After he finished there was a stunned silence from the three, who hadn't been there. Neville was the first one to break it.

"I thought that he was great for standing up for me, and that he was really brave, but now…I'm even more amazed. He's like a hero or something!" The usually quiet boy was now ecstatic and couldn't stand still.

"I know!" Dean exclaimed. "He was so cool with that "…I don't see your names written here…". You should have seen him."

"I was more impressed when he brushed off Pansy. She had the funniest face when he declared he was gay. At last I have a gay-friend. You were getting boring guys."

Seamus received a mock-glare from his friends and shrugged his shoulders defensively.

"Joking, joking!"

"I was more impressed how he immediately found out something was wrong when he saw Neville. He's so sensitive. He's very handsome too. If he wasn't gay I would have tried my chances." Lavender declared.

"I don't know if anyone noticed guys…" Hermione joined the conversation. "But we're not the only once impressed by Draco. Did you see the way Potter was looking at him?"

Dean shook his head.

"I missed that one. Got to remember to pay attention to the git tomorrow."

"What did I told you…he's and elf." Luna's general conclusion evoked her friends' laughter and put an end to the topic.

--

Draco and Zane had a pleasant walk home. They were still discussing their first day and their new friends when they entered the house. Draco was just closing the door when a young Golden Retriever ran to him barking happily, wagging its tale.

"Seirei!" Draco exclaimed and fell to his knees to give the dog a tight hug.

Seirei barked again and licked his master's face playfully. Draco laughed and patted him on the head.

"Good boy, Seirei, good boy!"

Zane patted the dog too and turned to Draco.

"If Seirei's here then mom has arrived."

The younger brother nodded, stood up from the ground and followed Zane into the living room.

Narcissa Malfoy was sitting on the couch reading a book. Her waist-long blond hair was left free and her long, pale fingers were playing with a strand. At the sound of the opening door she lifted her head and a warm smile spread across her face. Her brilliant blue eyes sparkled with joy and she stood up to greet her sons.

"Welcome home, mother!" The two exclaimed simultaneously and went to hug her.

She placed a loving kiss on each boy's forehead and cocked her head a little.

"Don't tell me you've missed me so much. We saw each other yesterday."

The boys just laughed.

Zane slumped on the couch and asked.

"Did father tell you that Sev and Vince are coming for diner?"

"Yes. When I arrived I called him and he told me. We'll have a barbecue outside. They'll be here in about two hours so you have time to take out your things and arrange them in your new rooms."

The boys groaned.

"Come on now. You'll have to do it sooner or later."

"I prefer later." Draco mumbled, but even so the two made their way upstairs and to their respective rooms.

Seirei, who had followed Draco, jumped on the blonde's bed from where he proceeded watching his master with interest. Draco just laughed at the dog's behavior and started to sift through his stuff. First all of his clothes and shoes were taken out and arranged in the closet. Then he placed all of his books on the shelves and his laptop on the desk. He was just coming down from his studio, where he had placed his materials, when he heard his father coming home from work. He had only to place the pictures of his family and his friends from London above his desk and to hang up his posters left. Draco finished that quickly and went downstairs with Seirei in tow to greet his father. Zane was already there helping his mother arrange the table outside. Draco grabbed a couple of glasses and joined them. Lucius was already outside and was taking the barbecue out of the garage.

"Hey, dad!"

"Hello, Draco. I see you've finished with your room."

"Yes. Just don't know what to do with the empty boxes."

"Zane will help you put them in the garage tomorrow. Oh, did your mother tell you? We'll have to buy Seirei a new kennel. She couldn't take his. It was too big for the car."

"Ok. We'll have to do it on Saturday."

Zane came out again leading with him their guests- Severus Snape and his son Vincent.

Vince was 18 now- just like the older Malfoy heir. He was the spitting image of his father, just younger. The only difference was that Vince's hair was longer and lighter. His mother- Alexandra Snape had died while giving birth to him and Severus was left to take care of his son alone. And he had done a pretty good job out of it. Vince was smart and funny, polite and brave. If it wasn't for his nose he would be surrounded by fan girls.

"Sev! Vince!" Draco ran up to them to greet them.

Seirei's bark startled the three and Draco laughed.

"He was only a puppy when he last met you. He must have forgotten you." The blond then turned to his dog and kneeled next to him. "They are family Seirei. Be good." The Retriever seemed to have understood his master because he stopped barking and wagged his tale.

When Draco stood up Vince patted his shoulder.

"You are a great master, Drey. The dog loves you."

"Thanks." Draco smiled proudly and showed Vince and Severus to the table.

Vincent, Draco and Zane were really close, even though they didn't have the possibility to see each other often. Just like Draco had explained to Seirei, Vince and Sev were family. When Draco was smaller he used to say that if Severus is his godfather then Vincent is his godbrother. And it still was like that.

--

During dinner the conversation was turning on the Malfoys' moving, their first day and impressions of Avereen. Draco told them all about his clashes with the popular kids in school. Severus and Lucius smirked at the boy's story, but Vincent was especially enthusiastic.

"You really showed them, Drey! They shouldn't mess around with the other students. I've always hated this cleavage between the "cool" once and the "geeks". It's stupid. Good thing that I'm a private student and visit the school only to take my exams."

"You are really lucky. If every day is like the first one I really don't thing I'll have the desire or the strength to deal with them after a short while."

Then the talk changed to Lucius' work.

"You'll never believe, who I met at work today, Sev. Your old aquiantance- James Potter." Severus sneered. "Did you know he married Lilly Evans?"

"Of course I knew." Sev didn't look the least bit pleased about the topic.

"Why didn't you tell Cissa and me, then?"

"You've never asked me. And maybe you've forgotten, but I don't have any warm, fuzzy feeling for Potter, so I don't jump on every possible chance to discuss the man's personal life."

Lucius laughed at his friend's behavior.

"You can't learn the old dog new tricks." Severus glared at him but then smiled.

Draco, who hadn't paid a lot attention to the adult's conversation only noticed the mention of a familiar last name.

"Potter? Like Harry Potter?"

Severus nodded.

"Yes, Harry Potter is your father's colleague's son."

"Nice." The blond mumbled.

--

It was after 10 when the Snape family left. Zane and Draco helped their parents clear the table and hurried to their rooms. They were both really tired and had school tomorrow so they immediately went to bed. Draco's dreams were haunted by raven- black hair, emerald green eyes and a ball that was able to fly at light's speed.

TBC

Please write me a review 


	5. Chapter 4: Fuck! I like him!

A/N: Sorry for the delay guys. My muse ran away and I had to search for it. But don't worry. When IU saved her from some hungry lion in Africa she promised never again to run away (Yeah right, she's such a liar).

**joanda05****: **Wow! Glad you like it so much. Actually I must confess something…sometimes even I don't know what's going to happen next ;)

**Fanny Horn****: **Thank you for all the great reviews and the support! I was about to give up on the fic but you made me wanna write it again :D You have all my love dear (hug) And a cookie for being the best editor and beta-reader ever :)

A warm Welcome to my new editor and beta-reader **Fanny Horn! **(claps)

On with the chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter four: Fuck! I like him!

Harry Potter woke up earlier than usual. It was Tuesday 5:30 am, or so the clock on the night stand indicated. The boy raked his fingers through his messy hair and closed his eyes. _What did I dream about? It was so beautiful…what was it? _He stayed like that for about 5 more minutes, but the dream still didn't come back. The only thing that he could remember was a smile. Someone was smiling…just for him…and it was incredible. Harry shook his head. He was being stupid. It really didn't matter what he had dreamt about since it was only that…a dream. _But dreams do come true, right?_ Harry groaned at the irritating voice. He rolled out of bed and entered his bathroom. Only fifteen minutes later he was outside, running. Every morning he ran for about half an hour before he came back home to have breakfast and then leave again- for school or to meet up with friends. It was a routine he had slipped into after starting high school. It helped him relax and prepare for the upcoming tiring day. When Harry entered the kitchen from the back door he was greeted with the tempting aroma of pancakes. His mother Lily Potter was standing next to the oven, keeping an eye over the pan and its contents.

"Good morning, sweetie. Did you have a good jog?" She smiled at him, took a bottle of water from the fridge and gave it to the boy.

Harry took it gratefully and took a long swig. He sight with content and took his place on the table before answering.

"It was nice- as refreshing as always."

His mother placed before him a glass of milk and the hot pancakes, which were soon followed by a jar of strawberry jam. Lily took the place opposite him, sipping her coffee. Harry started his breakfast and between mouthfuls asked.

"How was work last night? Something interesting?"

His mother was a doctor in the town's hospital and last night was her shift at the emergency.

"Nothing serious, thanks god. And how was your first day at school? You still weren't home when I left yesterday."

Harry shrugged.

"It was ok, I guess."

"Oh, ok? I haven't heard that in a while." Lily smirked. "Does this have to do something with someone I know…how is Pansy by the way?

The fork fell on the plate and Harry gapped unbelievingly at his mother.

"Ma'! I told you to drop it! I don't like Pansy!"

The women related quickly, prepared for this reaction.

"Ok, fine. You don't like Pansy. How about that Cedric Diggory then?"

Harry groaned. They were starting _this_ conversation again.

"I don't like him in that way either. Nor do I like Theodore, Padma, Paravati, Ron or anyone other of my friends for that matter."

"I was just asking. No need to be getting defensive." Lily shrugged. "I just think that it will be good for you to find yourself a boyfriend or a girlfriend."

Harry was saved from the lectured he had already heard at least 10 times by his father who entered the kitchen yawning.

"Good morning family!" James greeted cheerfully. He bent down and kissed his wife lovingly. "Welcome home. How was the shift? If you are tired you should go to sleep."

Lily smiled at her husband.

"I'm a little tired but I'll send you off before I go to rest. How was work yesterday?"

"It was normal. But I have something good to tell you." The husband grinned and waited to be asked what his news was.

Lily rolled her eyes but decided to play along.

"Oh, really? What is it?"

"Lucius Malfoy has moved into town." James declared proudly and waited for the effect. He didn't have to wait long. His wife stood up abruptly, shock evident on her face.

"Oh, God, really? And is Cissa here with him?"

"Yup, the whole family is here: Lucius, Cissa, Zane and Draco. Luc is working in my firm now and they…"

James' explanation was interrupted by Harry who had chocked on his milk, upon hearing Draco Malfoy's name. He swallowed, took a deep breath and turned to his father.

"Wait, wait a second. Did you mention a Malfoy? Specifically Draco Malfoy?"

He received a nod.

"Yes, that's the youngest son of a high school classmate of mine and of your mother's. They've just moved here from London. Why do you ask? Do you know him?"

"Well, you can say that. I've met him yesterday at school. He is a transfer student in my class. If it's the same Draco Malfoy we are talking about, of course."

Lily snorted.

"Oh please. As if this name is so common." Her eyes sparkled mischievously. "So tell me sweaty…does your first day being ok have to do with one young Malfoy?"

Harry placed the glass of milk he had just taken, back on the table. This morning he wasn't going to be able to drink peacefully.

"Don't make any assumptions, ma'. You've made quite enough already."

Lily huffed.

"Oh, you are impossible to talk to. I'm just thinking about you and your happiness."

James who had taken a cup of coffee for himself sat on the table next to his wife.

"Are you playing the matchmaker again, dear?"

"Leave it, your son is not in the mood obviously. But tell me, how are the Malfoys? I haven't talked with Cissa for years and the last time I was able to see them little Draco was still a toddler. And we were best friends in high school! I still can't believe we've lost touch like that. And Luc? Are you getting along with him?"

"Actually yes. He's an ok guy. I wonder if he had changed."

Lily patted her husband on the back.

"I think you are the one who has matured. Well a little bit at least. He was an 'ok guy' in school too."

James raised his hands in surrender.

"Fine, fine may be I was wrong in the past."

Harry was watching his parents acting childish again. He sighed. Sometimes they were fun to watch, but sometimes they were quite tiresome. He was just going to leave the table and go prepare for school when his mother turned to him.

"Sweaty, can you do me a favor? Today when you see Draco at school can you ask him for his mother's number? I would really like to call her to catch up."

"Ma'! I won't ask him for his _mother's_ telephone number! He'll think that I'm crazy. If I see your friend today, when I go to his house, I'll ask her."

"You are going to his house? Why?"

"Snape assigned a project and he is my lab partner. We're meeting today to start working."

"How is Snivelus, by the way Harry?" James half laughed, half snorted.

Lily hit him lightly on the hand, when Harry laughed.

"James, stop it! He is Harry's teacher. You can't talk about him like that. You are promoting disrespect!"

"Fine, fine…I just wanted to ask…"

Harry left the kitchen and his parents. He closed the door and leaned against it sighing. After a while he shook his head and made his way to his own room. The boy slumped on the bed and just stared at the ceiling, various thoughts of nothing important plagued his mined…and a set of stormy grey eyes. He stayed like that for a long time. He soon found it to be a bad decision, when he finally decided to move and checked his watch: it was already 8:30. Seeing that his first class started at 9 and that he didn't live that close to school, he was going to be late. And, of course his parents hadn't thought it appropriate to tell him that he was late. He grabbed his backpack and ran out of the house shouting to his mother and father a "goodbye". James stuck his head out from the kitchen watching after his running son and then turned back to Lily.

"Why is he running like that?"

"He's late for school…again."

--

Harry stormed into the school building panting and tired. He hurriedly took out his program to check what his first class was.

_Fuck! But, of course, why am I surprised? I__t will only happen to me. To run all the way down here to find out that I have biology with professor Hagrid, who is famous for his habit to arrive late for his own classes!_

Groaning, the raven head made his way to the second floor and entered the classroom. As he had expected the Professor still hadn't arrived. But there was something going on at the far end of the room. He heard someone shouting and turned to face an arguing group. We must say that he wasn't the least bit surprised when he spotted his friends and the geeks in the company of one Draco Malfoy. Currently the sandy haired boy…_Seamus?_... was shouting at Pansy.

"You crazy bitch! How dare you say something like that about Draco, when it's clearly a lie?!"

Harry was absolutely sure that the boy, in the state of rage he was, was going to jump on Pansy and kill her. The girl looked absolutely indifferent. Seamus roared in frustration and as Harry had predicted he made a step to Parkinson. The brunet was ready to go there and help his friend when he saw Malfoy, placing his hand on Seamus' shoulder, successfully preventing him from executing his attack.

"Calm down, Seamus. I'll handle this myself." he then moved closer to the other boy and whispered, but Harry who was just a step away heard it. "She is not worth it." Pansy had obviously heard it too and was now fuming and glaring at Draco. When the boy turned to face her, his expression changed completely. Gone were the friendly smile and the warm calm silver, replaced by a hateful sneer and a cold, hard steal. When he started to talked his voice cut deep, full of malice and unspoken threats.

"Could you explain your actions to me, Miss Parkinson? Because I'm absolutely sure that what you claim to have transpired between the two of us is so far from the truth that it can be called a lie. And all the people here, including you, know that."

Harry frowned at the blonde's words. _What's going on? It must be something serious if Malfoy's acting like that. Even yesterday he was able to keep his cool and hide his emotions. Today he is like a raging fire of hatred._

Pansy, who had backed away at the sight of the angry Draco was able to calm herself a little after he finished. She took a deep breath and put on an almost kind, pitying smile.

"I'm sorry Draco, but as I told you yesterday…I don't want to be your girlfriend. You'll just have to live with it. You are not up to my… _long _standards. But you could at least show some dignity and not act so pathetically." Her little remark made the people behind her laugh.

_What the fuck? What's that stupid cheerleader talking about?_

Harry wasn't the only one shocked. Loud gasps were heard from Draco's friends and Seamus had to be hold back again, this time from Dean Thomas. Malfoy's eyes widened a bit but he showed with nothing else his surprised. If Harry wasn't watching him this closely he would have even missed that little slip of another raw emotion. Draco adopted a smug smile, crossing his hands before his chest and placing his weight on his right foot.

"May be I wasn't clear enough yesterday, Miss Parkinson, or may be you weren't able to grasp the sense my words held. But don't worry. I'll correct this mistake for you, by saying it in a more simple way. I-Am-Gay. That means that I' m not in any way other than friendship interested in a girl, and I'm not interested in you in _any_ way _at all_. This makes the interaction you've claimed to have had with me quit impossible."

Pansy took a step back frightened from the coldness and harshness of the blonde's words. Harry could even bet that he saw hurt flashing for just a second in her eyes, but it was soon replaced. Her eyes were filled with something that Harry could only identify as "Revenge".

"Oh? Is that so?" Pansy laughed a cold sneering laugh and held her head high. "I would have bet that you were saying something entirely different yesterday. If my memory serves me right you were promising your undying love to me. Should I continue or I should spare you this embarrassing moment? I'll say it one more time. I don't think you can… satisfy my needs."

"I don't think that your memory is 'serving you' well enough, Miss Parkinson. And if we are talking about satisfaction..."Draco stopped for a while. Pansy, thinking she had won, adopted a triumphant smirk, and Harry who thought the same was a tad bit disappointed. _After all, may be I gave him too much credit. _Then, however, Draco continued showing his own smirk, which was much more impressive than the girl's. "I don't think that you would be the one unsatisfied. Actually I'm pretty sure that if anything had happened it would have been the other way around. After all you are lacking some very important…attributes. And as my dear friend Seamus put it yesterday 'I need a strong hand'. I don't think that you would be able to…handle me."

Pansy blushed furiously. Someone was making fun of her?! That was unbelievable! She was just going to retort when Seamus burst out laughing.

"You tell her, mate. Oh, God, that was so great. I haven't seen Parkinson blush like that before. You showed her…" Seamus couldn't take a breath. Tears of mirth were rolling down his face.

"You little…" Pansy was even redder now, this time from anger. She was either going to continue insulting the boy or attack him if it wasn't for Draco's reaction to the whole scene. At first he was only smirking, but seeing his friend's laughing took the better of him. A little laugh escaped his lips. He tried to cover it with a coughed and put his hand over his smile (he wasn't that evil, he didn't want to embarrass the girl even more), but Pansy had heard him. Her eyes started tearing up. She heard someone laughing from her group of friends and she couldn't take it anymore. She stormed out of the room hiding her face behind her hair.

Harry was shocked and a little disappointed at the same time. Something really big had just happened and he had understood so little of it. _What brought all this up? I'll have to ask Ron. _Draco and his friends made their way to their seats all the while commenting on what had just happened. Well, Draco wasn't talking actually, just listening to the others and smiling. Harry passed them and neared his best friend.

"Ron, what was…"

He was interrupted when Professor Hagrid entered the room with a bang. He looked apologetically at the door and went to close it silently.

"'Morning to ya kids. Was that crying girl their Missy Parkinson? She wasn't from this class, eh?" When he received a few nods the Professor continued. "Well, sorry I'm late, but…"

--

Harry didn't have the opportunity to talk to Ron until the end of the class. Well he did, but he didn't want to interrupt professor Hagrid. He kind of liked the teacher even if he was…well, let's just say disoriented. So, Harry questioned his friend while they were leaving the classroom.

"What happened this morning, Ron?"

"Hm?" The redhead turned a questioning gaze towards him. Then it clicked. "Oh…you mean with Pansy and Malfoy?"

Harry nodded.

"Forgot that you were late. Well mate…you know how Pansy is. She has spread a rumor about Malfoy. He and his friends got really angry and asked for explanation."

"What kind of rumor?"

"Well, you know, the usual one she spreads after having slept with a guy: he sucks, he's small, he is begging her to be his girlfriend, he's in love. That sort of thing."

"But, that's not true…I mean you heard him yesterday- he's gay. It's impossible that he had slept with her."

Ron nodded.

"Of course it's impossible. But I guess Pansy just felt humiliated and wanted revenge."

"How could she do such a thing?!"

Ron looked startled.

"Why do you care, mate?"

"But…she is lying!"

His friend was even more shocked now.

"You certainly hadn't cared about what kind of rumor she is spreading or if it was true or not until now."

_H__e is right. It didn't matter. Why am I so angry now? I've always known that what she came up with for these other guys wasn't always true. I knew what was going on and I didn't care. Why now? Or may be I'm not asking the right question. Why Draco Malfoy?_

Harry ignored the annoying questions buzzing in his mind and just continued on instinct. He was going to search for answers later. He now had more urgent things to ask about.

"And you all knew that what she was saying was a lie, but you didn't stop her. Why?"

Ron looked worriedly at his friend. Harry had never showed much interest about Pansy and her scheming so the redhead was, mildly putting it, surprised. He was just going to answer when a seemingly very angry blond pushed them aside. Ron wasn't going to leave things like that, so he shouted after the retreating back.

"Hey, Malfoy, watch where you're going!"

Draco turned around slowly, but he didn't answer Weasley. Instead he turned to Harry.

"You ask why your friends didn't do anything. It's simple. It's actually the same reason why you stayed back when you saw us arguing. Your little group…you are all cowards. You care only for yourselves. If you have who to fuck, what to brag about and who to praise you for it you are happy and you don't care what's going on around you."

The blond was just going to walk away, when a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around facing the two other boys again. Draco found himself in front of two very pissed, glaring emerald eyes.

"So you want to know why I didn't do anything? Why I stood still and didn't join the fight? Well, let me clear this for you. I don't meddle in stuff that I know nothing about. How could I act when I didn't have any idea why you were fighting? Answer that if you are so smart."

Draco lowered his gaze. He seamed to be thinking about what Harry had just said. This gave Harry the opportunity to calm down a little. _But really…why the fuck am I getting so upset?_

"You are right. You couldn't have acted and I shouldn't have been such a know-it-all prick. Sorry."

Stormy grey met emerald green. Harry gulped. _Wow! _A smile played on the raven haired boy's lips.

"It's ok. You were pretty upset. I would be too if I had to deal with Pansy this early in the morning."

_Come on! Smile! It's funny. Smile for me!_

It wasn't Harry's lucky day. The blond boy in front of him just racked his fingers through perfect blond locks and sight.

"Yeah. I must admit it was pretty tiring. And my day has just begun. Guess I'll see you this afternoon. Bye."

"You'll see me even earlier. We are in the same class after all." Harry murmured, but his words were left unheard. Draco joined his friends, waiting for him nearby and turned around the corner.

"That was intense, mate." Ron was standing next to him looking after the blond as well. "I just can't understand what his problem is." The redhead shook his head and turned around. "Coming?"

"Yeah!"

_Such beautiful eyes…but he didn't smile…__Way to go Harry. You've done it. You've totally lost it. I can't get him out of my mind. And if someone can explain to me why the fuck I'm feeling that way I'll give him a million dollars. Get a grip! You are not some smitten teenage girl!!_

--

The last class for the day was finishing. Harry's prediction, however, didn't come true. He saw Draco a couple of times: during classes or brakes, but it seamed _he_ was invisible for the blond. Draco laughed with his friends, paid attention to his teachers, met up with his brother and Fred and George Weasley during lunch…and that was it. He passed Harry in the corridor a couple of times but it was as if the raven haired boy wasn't there. There was no 'Hi!' or even a nod. They were in the same class damn it! They could at least great each other if an encounter came to pass. And during this whole day Harry was trying to understand why was he getting so worked up, so upset about something so…little? But it wasn't little! He wanted this boy to acknowledge him. He wanted Draco to talk to him. And most of all he wanted Draco to smile at him. He wanted these beautiful grey eyes to sparkle with joy at something he did or said. He wanted this boy…to like him back. That was it!

_Fuck! I like him!_

Harry had about an hour, after school ended and before he had to be at Draco's, and he decided that the best way to pass the time was…do nothing, relax. The boy made his way to his favorite place: the football pitch, and set on the bleachers. He looked up at the sky and just let his mind go.

--

Harry was kind of nervous. He was waiting in front of the Malfoys door for someone to open it and let him in. His palms were sweaty and he constantly wiped them in his jeans. He was going to spend a whole evening with Draco. He was going to spend a _whole fucking evening_ with the _gorgeous_ Draco Malfoy! The door finally opened and in front of Harry stood Draco's older brother.

"Hello. You are probably Harry Potter right? My brother warned me that you'll come here. To work on a project?"

"Yes, that's right." Harry nodded.

"Well then, come in. My name is Zane, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." The brunet stepped into the house and the door closed behind him.

TBC

A/N: Ok I know it's a long chapter that says almost nothing (my editor said so too), but it was necessary  I'll try and post the next chapter faster. Promise!  Please review!


End file.
